24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 3 filming locations
Unknown locations About the Mexico locations: In an audio commentary it was mentioned that some filming was done at a ranch that burned down a few weeks later. The Big Sky Movie Ranch in Simi Valley burned down around the time of filming these episodes, so possibly some filming was done there - unknown if the footage was used. Also: Marco Sanchez said his scenes at the airstrip were filmed in Palmdale (however, they were actually filmed in Agua Dulce) and he said the pickups of him on the radio were filmed in Encino (which may or may not be accurate). Cafe * Episode 1: Where Kate Warner was when calling Jack Bauer in the first episode. Looks like a cafe or something. Apartment * Episode 1, 2 and 3: The Singers' apartment. Darin Cooper said it was "somewhere deep in the San Fernando valley. I feel like it might have been either North Hollywood or Reseda." Jack driving * Episode 2: There is a shot of Jack driving. Linda's garage * Episode 3: Linda is in a garage when Kyle Singer calls her. Industrial building * Episode 4 and 5: The containment unit where a captured Kyle Singer and his girlfriend Linda are taken. Was this constructed in the main studio building, or in a different location? File:S3ep4.jpg File:3x04 warehouse entrance.jpg File:3x05 warehouse side room.jpg Jack driving * Episode 4: There is a shot of Jack driving. Sign visible seems to point to two streets maybe beginning with F? Aerial shot * Episodes 5 and 6: The aerial shots of Jack Bauer's helicopter flying away from the prison. File:3x05 helicopter landscape.jpg File:3x06 helicopter 1.jpg File:3x06 helicopter 2.jpg File:3x06 helicopter 3.jpg Military base * Episode 6: An establishing shot of a military base, could be stock footage. Motorcade * Episode 7: A shot of Palmer's motorcade driving. Cullens house * Episode 7: Simon Cullens's house where Chase goes to question him and find out where Salazar is. Dome for auction * Episode 9: The area where the auction over the virus is and Nina Myers is first seen. A temporary dome has been erected among some pillars and ruins. Back road * Episode 9: A dirt road where Ramon Salazar almost shoots Jack but spares him at the last minute. Just a back road in the woods somewhere. Restaurant * Episode 10: A restaurant where Wayne Palmer meets Julia Milliken. This could be the same house as the Milliken house, as the windows look the same, but here they are wooden frames rather than painted white as they are on the outside, and I'm not 100% sure it is the same place. Chase rescued * Episode 11: There is a dirt road where Claudia Hernandez's family cry over her body, Chase is extracted and Hector Salazar finds the body. Virus drop point * Episode 11: Another dirt road where Michael Amador receives the virus Delta station * Episode 11: A Delta Force mobile station where Chase Edmunds is kitted out and goes off as a sniper. Trailer park * Episode 12: A trailer park where Sherry Palmer goes to speak to Kevin Kelly but he disappears and she is spooked by an old couple driving a car. Hills * Episode 12: The area where Jack tracks down Ramon Salazar and he is killed by a bomb. Could be the hills around the Bermite property where the virus exchange takes place, or somewhere completely different. Road * Episode 12: A road where Michael Amador is cornered by a Delta team but his men shoot all the soldiers dead and Amador escapes. Ruins * Episode 13: The area where Nina takes Chase Edmunds hostage but Jack arrives and knocks her out. This is next to some old castle ruins as well. House * Episode 17: Diana White's house where Jack and Chase go to arrest her. Looks like a midcentury modern house, similar ones include 12314 Rochedale Ln, Brentwood or lots of stuff on Tigertail road. Parking garage * Episode 22: The parking garage where Wayne meets Bruce Foxton. It may be in Wilshire or around the corner from Hewitt St. in Downtown LA. There are yellow spiral pillars in it. Sports ground * Episode 23: David Palmer meets Sherry Palmer by a chain link fence at what looks like a sports ground. Parking lot/Palmer driving * Episode 24: Two locations in the final split screen: David Palmer driving past a skyscraper, and the parking lot of the hospital where Jack Bauer breaks down in tears at the end of the season.